Vehicle systems may be configured to detect various operating and/or environmental parameters such as being able to distinguish lighting conditions associated with operating in the day versus operating at night. For example, known automobile lighting systems may be configured to automatically turn on a headlight at dusk, and to automatically turn off the headlight at dawn. Automation of the headlights provides a convenience to the vehicle operator, in terms of reducing the reliance on manual manipulation of operator controls. Additionally, by using a vehicle system to automatically turn on the lights based on a diminished amount of surrounding light, the operator does not need to remember to turn on the lights or to make an independent determination as to when it is sufficiently dark to turn on the lights.
In some operating environments, the amount or level of surrounding light may vary at frequent and/or irregular intervals, which may result in known automated light systems intermittently turning on and off the vehicle lights, or causing a delay to turn the lights on. Additionally, sensors used in known automated light systems may detect the amount or level of light differently depending on the source of the light and/or depending on the light frequency. For example, known light systems may respond differently to light generated from an artificial or man-made light source as compared to sunlight.
Known automated light systems operate based on the amount or level of light that is received at the vehicle itself. An operator of the vehicle that is exposed to a high level of light may want to have visibility some distance ahead of the vehicle to a location which is not exposed to the high level of light. Accordingly, any object or obstacle which is positioned in a location with a low level of light may not be readily visible to the operator without additional light provided by the vehicle headlights. Additionally the amount or level of light received by the sensor may vary according to the position of the sensor on the vehicle relative to the light source.
This application addresses these and other problems.